A. Overall Goal. To increase the evidence base for using common factors in primary care. The component's work focuses on two areas that remain major research gaps in the common factors literature in child psychotherapy: a) how child/youth age modifies the relationship of common factors to mental health outcomes of primary care interactions, and b) how these age-common factor relationships are further altered by the simultaneous presence of parents and children in primary care visits. D. Background and Significance. Many studies have addressed what youth want from helping professionals. Freake and colleagues' review of 54 studies (131) found that youth value provider qualities that relate closely to common factors. In addition to valuing confidentiality, youth value feeling respected and being regarded with caring, sympathy, and without judgment. They want providers who give them clear information and who seem friendly, and competent. Freake and colleagues point out that while there is considerable convergence across studies on these desires, no data describe how a young person decides that a professional is any of these things... and how perceptions develop and change over the course of their relafionship with the adult helper.